Diskussion:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes
Coverwahl Carlssen lässt uns abstimmen: http://www.carlsen-harrypotter.de/web/coverwahl/index Da bin ich ja mal gespant, welches Cover das Rennen macht... --Dominik (Potter) 12:11, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich persönlich bin ja für das zweite =) Also ich finde es echt cool das wir darüber abstimmen dürfen welches Cover verwendet wird!! Ich bin auch eher für das zweite weil es sieht viel Spannender aus mit den Flammen als das Erste!! --85.125.222.161 12:29, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich finde beide hässlich Nama ::dito, sieht beides aus wie hingekackt und hingeschissen.--89.57.246.251 02:30, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Diskussion über Ereignisse in Bd. 7 Ich habe das Buch heute Nachmittag zu Ende gelesen und imo sind leider noch einige Fragen offen geblieben, die doch eigentlich beantwortet werden sollten: *Was haben Harry's Eltern für einen Beruf gehabt? Ich mag die Stelle überlesen haben, aber es sollte doch wichtig für die Story sein ... *Wurde die Narbe von Albus Dumbledore in Band 7 jemals erwähnt? Was bedeutet sie nun wirklich? * Wie geht es wirklich weiter mit Harry, Ginny, Hermione und Ron? Es wird gerade einmal gesagt, wie viele Kinder sie haben, inklusive deren Namen. Welchen Beruf haben sie? Was passierte nach dem Sturz Voldemorts mit der Zaubererwelt? : Harry und Ron werden Auroren (Harry Department-Chef); Hermine arbeitet in der Magical Law Enforcement - Abteilung. Hat JKR in einem Interview diese Woche erzählr. Bei Interesse kann ich den Link dazu raussuchen. Nama 20:26, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Was hat Dudley gesehen, als ihn die Dementoren angegriffen haben? *Woher hatte Neville plötzlich das Schwert von Gryffindor? --> vom selben Ort wie Harry auch: aus dem Hut. *Warum werden manche Zauberer zu Geistern und andere nicht? Oder sollte dies alles mit dem Bahnhof beantwortet werden? --> Das wurde doch eigentlich in vorherigen Bänden bereits beantwortet, dass sie zu viel Angst vor dem "weiter" hatten *Was war das "Wesen", dass Harry in dem Bahnhof gesehen hat, dem er angeblich nicht helfen konnte? Der Horkrux? --> Das war Voldemorts Seelenteil meiner Meinung nach Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass doch zumindest diese Fragen beantwortet würden. Viele weitere hätte ich gerne noch beantwortet gehabt ... Meinethalben hätte JKR sich noch 2 Jahre mehr Zeit lassen können, wenn doch zumindest kein Handlungsstrang offen gelassen worden wäre! Oder plant JKR, noch Nebenhandlungen in eigene Bücher zu fassen? Was meint ihr? Ich quetsch mir hier mal rein: Ich stimme dir völlig zu, ich habe auch damit gerechnet, dass die Fragen beantwortet werden und bin etwas enttäuscht, dass nicht, und das vieles was JKR vorher veröffentlicht hat, sich als falsch raus gestellt hat Hi! Also ich habs auch heute Nachmittag fertig gelesen (wollte es eigentlich gestern schon durch lesen, war aber dann doch zu müde...:)) Das mit dem Schwert war mir auch unklar, dachte aber, die Passage hätte ich vielleicht irgendwie verpasst. Wass ich aber auch noch nicht so ganz verstehem kann, warum Voldermort wieder ins Leben zurück kommt (nach dem ersten "finalen" Duell...) Harry hat dies ja wohl durch seine selbstlose Tat, sich kampflos Voldermort zu stellen, um unter anderem seine Freunde zu retten, errreicht. Aber warum jetzt Voldemort wieder auf die Beine gekommen ist... scheint mir etwas seltsam... oder war der gar nicht tod? --> noch lebte Nagini Und: Einen Horcrux kann man doch nicht dadurch zerstören, indem man den Gegenstand an sich zerstört. Als Beispiel wurde sogar noch unter anderem angegeben, dass bei dem Tod eines Menschen, dessen Seele ja auch nicht zerstört wird. Tja, aber Voldermort HAT doch "nur" Harry getöted... (und das ja noch nicht eina´mal wirklich...) mit dem "simplen" normal gebräuchlen Tötungszauber... oder irre ich mich da? Also somit konnte der Part von Voldermorts Seele in Harry, doch gar nicht zerstört werden... Zu der Frage, ob es weitere Bücher von Mrs. Rowling mit den Lüftungen der noch verbliebenen Geheimnisse geben wird... Also ich persönlich halte das eher für unwahscheinlich... Das sah doch ziemlich wie ein finaler Schluss aus... Aber rein theoretisch vorstellbar währe natürlich eine Fortführung aus der Sicht von Harrys Kindern, zum Beispiel... (oder von Dracos Kindern... :) währe doch mal was anderes... :)) Aber das würde meiner Meinung nach auch voraussetzen, dass die folgenden Bücher in einem wenigstens zum Teil verendertem Hogwarts stadtfinden, denn sonst würde das ja wahrscheinlich etwas abgedroschen wirken... Es müsste sich meiner Meinung nach definitiv von den Harry Potter Büchern abheben, denn der Schlussstrich ist, denke ich, entgültig gezogen. Und... ich denke doch, diese sieben Werke, gesehen als Gesamtwerk, ist ein episches und überaus komplexes Kunstwerk, dass seines Gleichen noch erst finden muss,(ich weiß, ich weiß... floskelhaft...aber ztreffend) und auch gut genug und würdigenswert auch mit ein paar noch offen bleibenden Geheimnissen... und muss denn wirklich alles beantworted werden... dann könnten sich ja begeisterte Fans gar nicht selbst etwas diesbezüglich ausdenken :)... Zumal es bei (ich schätze jetzt nur ganz grob!!!) bei ca. 4000 Seiten Geschichte mit so viel diversen Geschehnissen, Handlungssträngen und angeschnittenen Lebensgeschichten, es kaum möglich sein wird, alles zufriedenstellend zuende zu führen... dazu ist das alles doch viel zu komplex... und K.Rowling wird nun doch auch genug Einnahmen durch den Verkauf dieser Bücher gemacht haben (und auch noch machen) und wird sich bestimmt nicht (zumindest von dem finanziellen Standpunkt aus gesehen...:))dazu genötigt fühlen noch Geheimnisse bewusst offen zu lassen, um dies dann noch in nachvolgenden Büchern zu beantworten... aber interessant würde eine Fortführung in welcher Weise auch immer(sofern wie breits gesagt, etwas verändert...) gewiss interessant sein... Antworten: Ich kann nur zwei Fragen beantworten. 1. Dudley konnte die Dementore nicht sehen, er hat sie lediglich gespürt. 2. Manche Zauberer und Hexen hängen noch zu sehr an der Welt, deshalb bleiben sie lieber als Geister zurück. Ja, aber zu Dudley: Die Tatsahce, dass Dudley die Dementoren nicht geshen hat, meint ja nicht, dass er dessen Auswirkungen nicht zu spüren bekommt. Obige These würde ja letztendlich schlussfolgern, dass Dudley "immun" gegen Demmenotren währe. Wenn er Qualen durch die Dementoren erleidet, muss er ja schlussendlich auch seine "schlimmen" Erinnerungen wie alle anderen erleben und wohl sehen können. Und ebendies hat nichts zu damit zu un, ob er nun Dementoren sehen kann, oder nicht... Eine Frage war noch: *Was war das "Wesen", dass Harry in dem Bahnhof gesehen hat, dem er angeblich nicht helfen konnte? Der Horkrux? Ich denke, das wird es wahrscheinlich gewesen sein. Erst hatte ich gedacht, dass es Lord Voldemort währe, aber das freilich entbehrt sich ja jeder Logig. denn sonst hätte Harry ja nicht gefragt, ob er diesem Wesen nicht helfen könnte, und natürlich hätte Dumbledore dann ja dies auch nicht verneint, denn Lord Voldemort war wenige Sekunden später ja weider recht fidel... Und etwas anderes als Lord Voldemort oder die Seele von selbigem ist als Antwort ja nicht denkbar... mir persönlich fällt auf jeden Fall auch nichts anderes ein... Mir ist übrigens noch eine Ungereimtheit aufgefallen. Fällt zwar nicht unter das Thema der Überschrift, kann aber noch als Ergänzung zu meiner obigen Meinungsäusserung (vorletzter Text) angeshen werden: Harry Potter ist doch der Patenonkel des Sohnes von Lupin, was schlussfolgert (sonst würde ja der ganze Sinn eines Patenonkels entfallen...) dass Lupins Sohn nach dessen Ableben bei Harry leben würde... wass aber wohl nicht der fall ist, nach folgendem Zitat von Harry: (S.603, unten)"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week" das meint ja, das "Teddy" nicht dauerhaft bei Harry lebt... oder ist er inziwschen schon "zu alt" dafür, schließlich ist er ja bereits 19 Jahre alt... ps. Wenn dies nicht mehr zu eigentlichem Thema passen sollte, und hier Meinungen sind, dass dies hier nicht zugehört, dann entschuldige ich mich ausdrücklich und werde es wieder heraus nehmen. :Teddy wird wahrscheinlich bei seiner Großmutter leben, der nächsten Verwandte. Harry wäre erst zuständig, wenn sie auch nicht mehr lebt.--Phoenix 20:33, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, Phoenix, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Jemand hat auf die Frage, warum Lord Voldemort wieder wie Harry zu den Lebenden zurückgekehrt ist, die Antwort eingefügt, das Nagini ja noch gelebt hat. Ja, aber wurde dieser Horcrux nicht erst durch das Schwert des Gryffindors zerstört? Zumal, wenn ich an die letzte Auferstehung Lord Voldermorts denke, ist dies doch mit relativ viel Auffwand betrieben worden... (Blut eines Feindes, usw.) Dies soll jetzt plötzlich in dem siebten Band nicht mehr von Nöten sein? Voldemort ist nicht gestorben, nur sein Seelenteil in Harry ist tot. Voldemort wurde nur umgeworfen, villeicht deshalb weil die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Harry getrennt wurde.--Phoenix 21:20, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oh. sorry. habs irgendwie in der "Hitze des Gefechts" überlesen... :) Neville hat das Schwert daher wo auch Harry es im 2. Buch her hat. Nämlich aus dem Sprechenden Hut. Durch sein Verhalten - Widerstand gegen Voldemort, treue zur DA etc- beweisst er sich als "wahrer Gryffindor". Der Sprechende Hut fällt aus irgendeinem Grund vom Himmel(vlt. sogar Fawkes?), Voldemort setzt ihn Neville auf um ihn zu verhöhnen und steckt ihn schließlich in Brand. Harry greift ein Neville kann sich befreien und schließlich das Schwert aus dem Hut ziehen. -> Der Hut fällt nicht vom Himmel, V selbst holt ihn herbei (summon), weil er die Häuser aufgelöst hat Ich bin da über eine Ungereimtheit gestolpert. Und zwar folgende: Während ihrer "Camoingtour" leiden Ron, Hermine und Harry ja auch öfter Hunger. Aber in dem Band, wo Harry das erste Mal die Weasleys besucht, kocht Molly Weasley mit dem zauberstab, sie rührt damit in einem Topf und aus der Spitze ergiesst sich eine dampfende wohlriechende Flüssigkeit, ich meine mich an Zwiebelsuppe zu erinnern. Warum hat Hermine es nicht auch mit diesem Haushaltszauber versucht? Sie schafft doch sonst auch so viel mittels Selbststudium... ''--77.177.209.206 15:19, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Essen ist eine der fünf Ausnahmeregeln... Man kann lediglich vorhandenes Essen vermehren, jedoch nciht völlig neu herbeibeschwören. Nama 20:26, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bücher über Horcruxe Aus dem siebten Band sind ja jetzt auch Bücher über Horcruxe bekannt... sollen die hier eigentlich(Diskussionsseite) schon ein mal angesprochen werden? (Potter)]] 23:26, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, bin immer hin und hergerissen zwischen der Ergänzung solcher Infos nach einer Spoilerwarnung und vorläufigem Unterschlagen solcher Infos, weil offensichtlich die Spoilerwarnung diesmal User nicht vom Weiterlesen abhält. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was abgeht! 10:35, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog ich habe eine theorie, warum harry nicht gestorben ist als ihn voldi zum zweiten mal mit avada kadavra attakiert hatte. da harry der meister des elder wands war, konnte und wollte er seinen rechtmässigen besitzer nicht töten und suchte sich darauf etwas anderes zum töten: voldis seelenstück. dies hat allerdings auch harry so stark angegriffen, das es ihn nach "kings cross" gebracht hat, wo oder was es auch war. schließlich meinte dumbledore, dass das harrys party sei, was ich so interpretiere, dass harry es erschaffen hatte. durch die verbindung von voldi und harry riss es auch ihn um, wenngleich warscheinlich schwächer. und da harry sich nicht gewehrt hatte, blieb er der meister des elder wands. außerdem: das wesen, dass harry "dort" gesehen hatte, ist meiner meinung nach das seelenstück von voldi, das in harry war. und noch was: dumbledore nannte voldi gegenüber anderen immer "Voldemort", in selbst aber "Tom". das erklärt sich meiner meinung nach so: anderen wollte dumbledore zeigen, das er keine angst vor voldi hat, voldi selbst zeigte er, dass er keinen respekt vor ihm hat und dass er weiß, wer er wirklich ist. harry erkennt am ende, das voldi angst vor seiner herkunft hat und das wissen um diese eine seiner größten waffen gegen ihn ist. nun, was haltet ihr von meinen thesen? :Hi Tatze, Deine erste Vermutung finde ich verkehrt: der elder Wand kann Harry eigentlich nicht identifiziert haben, weil Harry ja nicht mit dem einst siegreichen Zauberstab gegen ihn antrat. Sonst hätte er so reagieren müssen, wie im finalen Duell zwischen Harry und V.: nämlich den Fluch von V. an den zurückschicken und sich Harry beugen (dann wäre zwar V. getötet worden, aber Harry hätte allein dessen Anhängern gegenüber gestanden und... Da Harry aber nicht gekämpft hat, stand der Wirksamkeit von V.s Todesfluch wohl die Blutverbindung entgegen: V. hatte ja im Blut, dass Harrys Leben geschützt werden muss . Und sein Todesfluch konnte ihn deshalb bloß umhauen und das ungeschützte Teil, nämlich V.s Horkrux töten. Ist aber bloß meine Vermutung und dünnes Eis. 11:33, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog draco war ja der meister und Harry hatte '''ihn' besiegt, indem er ihm den stab weggenommen hatte. es geht nicht um den siegreichen stab, sondern um den sieggreichen Zauberer, oder was meinst du? Tatze Hi, es geht zwar um den siegreichen Zauberer, aber der Elder Wand muss das doch irgendwoher wissen, das merkt er an dessen Zauberstab, oder? Warum sollte es sonst irgendwie bedeutend sein, dass Harry diesmal ganz kampflos und ohne Zauberstab angetreten ist? 20:34, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST)Aragog der stab ist ja ein besonderer stab, da er vom tod erschaffen wurde... ich meine, auf dem Stab ist ein Zauber, der dafür sorgt, dass er einen meister kennt, nicht erkennt? in dem moment in dem moment, indem sein meister wechselt, weiß er das, selbst wenn er dabei kilometer weit weg ist. der siegreiche zauberer ist sein meister, auch wenn er ihn sein leben lang nicht berührt. Tatze Hi Tatze, wie erklärst Du Dir dann, dass er da anders reagiert hat, wie bei dem späteren Duell? Wie erklärst Du Dir, dass er tatsächlich das Horkrux in Harry zerstört hat? 21:37, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST)Aragog Meiner Meinung nach, geht es um den Zusammenhang Zauberstab-aktiver Zauberer-Besitzer-Duell: # Entwaffnung Dumbledores: Draco wird unbewusst der heimliche Besitzer des Elder-Wand (Für den Elderwand ist jetzt Draco sein Chef und dieser besondere Zauberstab registriert nun alle Kämpfe, die sein "Meister" egal mit welchen Zauberstab, realisiert.) # Bezwingung Dracos: Draco verliert seinen persönlichen Zauberstab an Harry (Der Weißdorn-Stab sieht jetzt Harry als seinen Chef und würde jetzt, selbst wenn er wieder in Malfoys Händen wäre, nicht für Malfoy mehr die selben Resultate erzielen.-Jeder Zauberstab entwickelt sich mit seinem Zauberer und dessen Zaubern weiter und bilden immer mehr eine gegenseitige Wechselwirkung aus.- Nebenresultat: Der Elder-Wand wechselt seinen Meister aufgrund der ihm innewohnendenen Zauber, da sein "Besitzer" besiegt worden ist.) # Zauberstäbe Voldemorts: Die besten Resultate erzielte Voldemort mit seinem Phönix-Zauberstab, der von Harry bezwungen wurde und dessen Kräfte z.T. auf Harrys Zauberstab übertragen worden sind, die aber nur zwischen Harry und Voldemort wirken. - Lucius´ Zauberstab sowie auch der Elder-Wand wirken in Voldemorts Händen, so wie jeder andere Zauberstab wirken würde, ganz einfach. Sie kanalisieren Voldemorts hochgradige Zauberkräfte, verstärken sie aber nicht! Nach seinem Phönix-Zauberstab benutzte Voldemeort keinen "eingenen" (d.h. speziel zu ihm passenden, der Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Nutzer) sonder nur noch fremde Zauberstäbe gegen Harry. # Harrys Todesfluch: Harry trat Voldemort nicht im Kampf entgegen und brauchte (und konnte nicht) so auch nicht besiegt werden. Der Todes-Fluch traf und wirkte, die Blutwechselwirkung verrichtete ihren Schutz (Harry und Voldemort fielen gemeinsam ... mit einander verbunden), der Horkrux wurde tödlich getroffen (da er vom Blutschutz nicht geschützt worden ist, ... vernichtet) und Harry entschied sich zurück zu kehren, so konnte Voldemort auch wieder zu Kräften gelangen (sonst wäre er wohl wieder körperlos geworden). Der Elder-Wand unterscheidet nur in Kämpfen, wen er vor sich hat (Kein Kampf, kein Besiegen, kein Meisterwechsel möglich). # Endkampf: Voldemorts Todesfluch, übertragen durch den ihm nicht gehöhrenden Elder-Wand, trifft auf Harrys mächtigen Entwaffnungszauber. (Dieser Zauber wurde von einem Zauberer mit einem Zauberstab kanalisiert, dessen rechtmäßiger Besitzer er war.) Der Elder-Wand kann nun von seinem Meister auf diese Weise Instruktionen entgengen nehmen und braucht für den fremden Zauberer nicht weiter zu wirken. ... Harrys Schild wirkt und die Fluchumkehr setzt ein, Voldemort ist geschlagen und Tom Riddle tot. # Als Meister des Elder-Wand kann Harry auch seinen geliebten Phönix-Zauberstab wieder reparieren; die bis dato gewachsenen gemeinsame Stärke und Verbundenheit dürfte dadurch noch gesteigert worden sein und der Elder-Wand wird sicherer. Der Meisterwechsel von Zauberstäben scheint jedoch erst wirksam zu sein, wenn Zauberer volljährig sind. ?! --Felix 08:34, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hi, Felix' Theorien überzeugen mich bis auf die Sache mit dem Meisterwechsel beim Phönix-Zauberstab und der Vermutung, die wirke erst bei volljährigen Zauberern: * Die Begegnung der beiden Phönix-Zauberstäbe von Harry und Voldemort war kein Sieg oder Verlust, hat also auch keinen Meisterwechsel bedingt. Voldemort hat bloß inzwischen unter Folter von Ollivander erfahren, dass sein Zauberstab nicht gegen den von Harry kämpft (sonst kommt wieder bloß ein "Priori Incantatem" zustande) und dass er deshalb immer einen anderen haben muss, wenn er gegen Harry antreten will. So kam er erst auf den von Lucius (den hat Harrys Phönix-Zauberstab wohl eigenmächtig zerstört, weil er aus dem einstigen Priori Incantaten gemerkt hat, wo der Gegner ist, den Harry sucht. (sagt Dumbledore). Der Elder Wand muss ja eigentlich aufgrund seiner eigenen Magie immer gegen einen Duellgegner siegen. Er muss Duelle aber "für seinen Meister" gewinnen und weil er spätestens als er Harrys "Expelliarmus" begegnet ist, seinen echten Meister identifiziert, hat er sich dessen Auftrag verpflichtet: Also seinen Todesfluch an den falschen Auftraggeber zurückgeschickt und ist stattdessen zu Harry geflogen. Ein "Fluch-Umkehr-Effekt" ist das aber nicht, oder! Wo kommt da die Volljährigkeit irgendwie zum Ausdruck? 19:39, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST)Aragog PS: Noch zu den Fragen oben: viele der Antworten findet Ihr in J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen